The present application relates generally to edging tools for work machines and methods of operating such tools. Existing tools for edging ground cover foliage such as grass or turf suffer from a number of shortcomings. They fail to provide adequate control or precision over edging geometry for curved as well as straight edges. They further fail to allow precise and accurate depth control and adjustment for the cutting implements of working tools. Existing tools also fail to provide effective and adaptable sighting guide features. They further fail to adapt to obstructions or unevenness in the underlying ground surface. These failures are present in a variety of applications and are particularly acute in applications with high demands for uniformity and precision of both straight and curved edges such as baseball grounds keeping. There remains a significant need for the unique apparatuses, systems and methods disclosed herein.